The present disclosure relates to an audio processing device, an audio processing method, and a program.
Nowadays, 3D display devices, which are capable of allowing a user to perceive a stereoscopic image by displaying an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye, are circulated. It is expected that the 3D display devices will become more widespread in the future because television contents and movies that are produced for 3D viewing are increasing and also because researches are actively conducted on the technologies for converting a 2D image into a 3D image. JP 2004-38933A is a document that discloses a 3D display device.
Meanwhile, for audio, there exists a multi-channel system like 5.1 ch. With this system, it is possible to provide a user with a realistic sound field by controlling each of a plurality of speakers such as right and left front speakers, right and left rear speakers, and a center speaker to output audio that has been generated for the individual speaker.